


One date with the Silver Fox

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea is the real boss, Anthea likes to make it work, Greg for auction, Greg is a little insecure but all he need is a little love, M/M, Mycroft can't resist Anthea's antics, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Sally is a bit cheeky, They just needed a little push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt: Lestrade participates in a charity "win a date with" auction and is won by a very pretty lady...Who just happens to have bought him for her boss, Mycroft Holmes...Mycroft has no idea she has arranged a date with the man he has been not-so-secretly pining over.





	One date with the Silver Fox

It wasn't something he was entirely okay with. Having a date with someone that paid for him seemed wrong to him, even more at his age, he was quickly nearing 50 for fucks sake! no one will want him anyway, he was going to make a fool of himself. But he had to do it, it was a charity auction pulled together by Scotland Yard, he was sure there were plenty of young men in the auction that people would be more interested in having a date with, he had told that to the chief, but he was very adamant that he participate, every single person that wasn't married was going to participate. He was now wearing his best suit, it had been years since he last used it, it was a little tight now, he vowed to start going to the gym next week.

 

Donovan entered his office after knocking twice, she had a blood red tie in her hands, he looked back at her with a face of utter resignation and took the tie, starting to put it on.

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“I just want my boss to look nice, it was nothing.”

 

He smiled and sighed, wrestling the damn thing in his neck.

 

“Take it easy boss, you’ll have everyone throwing money at you.”

 

“Ha, ha… really funny Sal, just promise to bid something so I don’t stay on there like a fucking fool, I’ll pay you back and even buy you coffee or lunch for a week, I will buy you coffee AND lunch if necessary.”

 

“That’s a tempting offer, but I won’t have to save you… nevertheless, I promise to do it if it comes to that… BUT it won’t.”

 

Greg nodded, defeated, the tie looked crooked, he sighed again, and Sally took him by the shoulders, turning him around to help him fix it. It was really funny seeing him squirm, he had no idea the appeal he had, everyone in the Yard had bets going about how much he was going to win for the charity.

 

“There you go, all done.”

 

“Thanks, Sal.”

 

“Not a problem, boss.”

 

He looked one last time in the mirror and offered Sally his arm, leading her outside, they were going to ride together, the charity auction was a few streets away. They rode in silence, Greg drove, wanting to feel some semblance of control; once they arrived, they were greeted by the coordinator Miss Rangel at the door, it was the first time Greg saw her, but she acted like she knew him very well.

 

“Detective Inspector, lovely to meet you, we’ve been expecting you… wonderful as ever, follow me.”

 

Greg looked at her a bit confused, he started doubting if he ever met her and maybe forgot, he was a bit distracted sometimes. She noticed his confused face and smiled.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you… that and we have a file with every participant’s picture.”

 

He laughed and nodded as she guided him through a door and sent Sally through another one. It was backstage, he smiled fondly, remembering the time he signed off to participate on a play just because a girl he liked was in it, they snogged every chance they got, it was there that he first found out he liked boys too, there was a beautiful shy boy, he was his co-star and he fell in love with him, he was his first boyfriend. Susie, the girl he liked was not happy when he told her he couldn’t be with her because now he liked someone else, she lost it when he told her his name. At the time that seemed like a huge deal, now he could laugh about it.

 

He looked around the room and saw all the young men around him, some of them he knew from around the office, mostly new officers or Sergeants with a few years of experience, all of them young and fit, he was the only one with grey hair and a soft stomach, he walked around and didn’t see a single one of the old guys, he supposed the majority of the old ones were married and he Chief let them off easily, not even that would make him want Zoe back, he was glad that was over.

 

He made conversation with a group of women that were in a corner, some of them were HR or dispatch, some Sergeants and officers too, he found out they participated last night and now they were escorting them to the stage, the auction of females was held the day before, Sally had got a really good donation and was pretty pleased with herself.

 

“Detective Inspector! Looking good.” said smiling another woman approaching the group, Karen, he thought was her name, he wasn’t sure though, so he just smiled and nodded.

 

“Well, I did try my best.” he said, still smiling.

 

They all talked for a few minutes, until Miss Rangel ordered them to get in a line, she had a list and Greg was the last one, he rolled his eyes and got in the damn line, he was hoping to get out early but apparently the universe was against him or something. One by one the twenty guys were called and escorted on stage by the small group of women, Karen took his arm when they called his name at last and walked with him, the stage was huge and they were standing in some steps like this was fucking Miss Universe, he tried seeing Sally but the crowd was dark, he couldn’t see from his spot, everyone was cheering because of something someone said, but he didn’t listen, lost in his thoughts, he was a bit nervous and couldn’t think straight, all he was thinking about was that he was going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He stood there trying not to fidget while one by one the guys were called and bid on. It was weird, and he couldn’t help but feel like a piece of meat. He decided it was better to just laugh it off, so he tried to relax and just enjoy this like it was just a game.

 

When they called his name, he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Now at the front he could see most of the people on the front rows, but not in the back.

“Now we have Gregory J Lestrade, he is a Detective Inspector in the major crimes division, known by everyone as Scotland Yard’s best, he is captain of the MET’s football team.”

 

Greg blushed even if he tried not to, he wasn’t Scotland Yard’s best, not by a long shot and the football team was so inactive it wasn’t even funny. He smiled nonetheless as he approached Miss Rangel.

 

“Well Miss Rangel, I don’t know who your sources are, I’m hardly the best of the Yard.” he said, laughing.

 

“And he’s modest too.” she said, and everyone cheered.

 

“I do have really good sources Detective Inspector.”

 

“Please, call me Greg, I’m off duty.” he said smiling, everyone cheered again, and he didn’t understand why.

 

“Well, well, isn’t he a charmer too?... As I was saying, this man comes with many talents, and as you all saw, he is a charmer and a gentleman. Come on Greg, give us a twirl.”

 

He tried his best smile and turned as he was commanded, everyone was clapping and asking for more, he gave a second twirl, his ego was receiving a good boost.

 

“Now, now, calm down, let’s start bidding, shall we? I’m starting this handsome silver fox at 100 pounds, anyone?”

 

Someone in the back offered 500, Greg opened his eyes as big as saucers and Miss Rangel smiled.

 

“I’m sure you’re worth more than that… Someone can give me 600?”

 

A hand was raised and then the woman in the back that first offered the 500, offered 900, Greg was trying to see her face, but it was dark in the back, he could only make out long hair, that was it.

 

“Oh, nice… we have a battle here, 1,000? Anyone?”

 

Someone shouted 2,000 and the woman in the back offered 3,000. “Wow, Greg… Do you have something to say to these ladies? They are willing to pay 3,000 just for a single date with you…”

 

He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think he’d gone this far. “Urm… well they certainly… I mean, I’ll be worth it.” he tried being cheeky, maybe it would discourage them or spur them on… and apparently it spurred them on, one that had not yet bid shouted 3,500, Miss Rangel smiled brightly.

 

“Okay, this is going perfectly, how about you tell us a bit about yourself, Greg?”

 

_NO, THIS IS TOO MUCH, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY NOW?_ He smiled, remembering a few movies or series where they started with I like long walks on the beach, it was funny, he did like the beach, but he wasn’t saying that line… or…

 

“Well, Miss Rangel… I’m just a 48 years old divorcee that likes to bring justice and eat good food I guess… it’s the little things in life that make me happy, good food, good telly or even a good play… friends, a good night’s sleep… I don’t have many of those.”

 

And it seemed like it didn't matter what he said, everyone cheered anyway, he could say he liked to eat dog food and they would still clap and laugh, it was doing wonders for his ego, if he was being honest.

 

“A simple man, people… let’s say 4,000?”

 

A new bidder offered 5,000 and everyone clapped, they lady in the back stood up and offered 8,000 just for someone to stand up too and offer 10,000.

 

“Okay, we just reached a new record, Greg. What do you think about this?”

 

“Well, I’m just happy to contribute to a noble cause. I’m just happy I get to have fun with one of you while also helping children in need.” he said, throwing a wink and smirking at the end. He laughed when the public went crazy, clapping and laughing, he even heard someone scream he would be hers, he didn’t see who it was though, the voice was very familiar, almost sure it was Sally fucking around.

 

“A good heart people, let’s continue, shall we? 10,500?”

 

Greg kept trying to see the face of the woman in the back, he was a little disappointed that she didn’t make an offer when someone offered 12,000, maybe she had reached her limit, he would’ve to approach her, just to see who was willing to offer so much money for him.

 

“Well, no one else? He’s gone in 1…” Someone shouted 15,000 and everyone gasped.

 

“Anyone else? I think 15,000 is the limit?” Miss Rangel said after a minute or two without bids.

 

“Well, he’s gone in 1… 2… and…” before she could finish the lady in the back stood up and help her hand high.

 

“Yes?”

 

She offered 30,000 and Lestrade gasped, squinting his eyes to try catching her face.

 

“Well, well, well...Greg, you broke a record… Someone offers more? 30,500?”

 

He could hear them all whisper, he didn’t think anyone would top that, HELL he couldn’t even believe he was worth 2,000 let alone 30,000…

 

“And he’s gone, will the lady in the back want to come here and meet her man?”

 

The woman in the back whispers something in someone’s ear and that person stepped in front of her, it was a large guy, a bodyguard type.

 

“My employer chooses to remain anonymous for now, she is very excited for the events to come and will contact the Inspector for details.”

 

“Oh… a mysterious one… Greg, you’re in trouble.” she said in a joking tone, Lestrade smiled a bit confused, still trying to catch her face, but she turned around and walked out, the bodyguard behind her didn’t let him see any details that might tip him off her identity. Maybe it was just some eccentric woman, he dreaded a bit what was to come, but he was curious of her identity.

 

“Congratulations Greg, you were the highest tonight, in fact you were the highest one to date, I had high hopes for you and you didn’t disappoint me. Are you looking forward to your date?”

 

“Yes, very excited.” he said, even if he was more curious than excited.

\------------------------------

 

Monday morning, he arrived at the Yard only to find a poster of him on stage hanging in his office windows, it covered them entirely and everyone cheered when he arrived. He heard catcalls and wolf whistles, he tried really hard no to blush, shaking his head while shaking hands with people approaching him, he stood in front of the poster, he was smiling and, in the bottom, read: Scotland Yard’s 30k Silver Fox.

 

“Guys, this is so funny… ha, ha...let’s get to work, weirdos.”

 

Everyone laughed and dispersed themselves, Donovan put a coffee in his hand and he scowled at her.

 

“This has your name written all over it, Sal. Am I to take you to HR?”

 

“Pft, as if, boss… calm down, just a little fun, I told you it was going to be fine, I’ll have to be the one bringing you coffee now, besides… the Chief even put money in for the print.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and opened the door to his office, to find a silver box with a big red bow, it had a note.

 

“Is this your doing too? You’ve outdone yourself this time, Donovan.”

 

“Not mine, that was there when I got here, girl in the front said it was scanned and it appears to be safe.”

 

“Alright… get out now, I have a present to open.”

 

He took the note as Sally closed the door, he started reading when she opened again and peaked inside.

 

“Can’t I watch?”

 

“Don’t be nosy, out!”

 

“Alright!!” she closed the door again and he read the note, it was written in perfect calligraphy, but he didn’t recognize it from anyone he’s met.

 

_Red is definitively your colour,_

_please do me the honour to wear this on Friday night._

_I will be at your door at 7pm._

_I look forward to being yours for the night._

 

That was it, not signature… someone had a flare for the dramatics… he opened the box and gasped as he took the contents. There was a blood red bowtie and a black suit, a red waistcoat, he felt like screaming. What the hell did he got himself into? This look like a good suit too, not one from a rack, for sure… and he was sure it will be just his size… it was weird but exciting, he found himself looking forward to Friday. He took the suit out to see it and at the bottom of the box was a bottle of whiskey with a note attached in the same handwriting.

 

_To help with stress, I hope you enjoy it._

 

So… not only this woman had donated 30,000 for a date with him, she had bought him a suit, no doubt from some high-end tailor and a good 30 years whiskey, he was tempted to open the bottle now, but he was on duty and it wasn’t even 10am for fucks sake!

 

Friday couldn’t come fast enough. He spent almost every waking moment thinking about the date, he just needed to know who was the mysterious woman, he didn’t have hopes for second dates or anything, he couldn't have a relationship with anyone that paid that much for a date with him, he won’t be able to look her in the eye and be normal, but he was genuinely curious.

\----------------------------------

 

He was ready at 6:30pm on Friday, fidgeting with the bow tie and cufflinks, he will finally see the woman’s face. At 6:55pm a car he knew all too well arrived at his house, he sighed and went out, he didn’t have time for this, he went out and walked up to the sleek black car, the window rolled down and Anthea was sitting in front of it.

 

“Good evening, Detective Inspector.” she smiled.

 

“Anthea, I don’t want to be rude, but I have a date, I don’t have time today for your boss to try to handle me. Tell him I’ll be free tomorrow and if it’s an emergency, contact the authorities.”

 

“Inspector, don’t be rude, get in the car.” she said, looking at her phone.

 

“I’m waiting for my date.” he said, he was very serious.

 

She rolled her eyes, typing something in her cell phone before looking up at him.

 

“Don’t be daft…” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“30,000 pounds, Inspector… get in.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m your date, isn’t it obvious?”

 

Greg just stared at her dumbfounded.

 

“Just get in, don’t make me order you.”

 

“Oh my God! Really?” he said, rooted to the spot, his mind was racing, how? Anthea had never showed interest in him the times he had seen her, she barely looks at him, always on her phone, and then she spends 30,000 pounds for a date with him? This was shady as hell.”

 

“Inspector, dinner is at 7:30pm, it’s getting late.”

 

He sighed and got inside the car, he was getting convinced that Sherlock had something to do with this, maybe even Mycroft. It was obvious that the Holmes sense of humour was different from what you’d call normal… still he was confused, this whole thing was fishy and he’d rather not go anywhere, but he was dumb as fuck and had gotten in the fucking car and the only way to get out was fucking jumping and he wasn't going to ruin his new suit, oh yeah, he was keeping the damn suit, he didn’t care if this was a joke, that was going to be his compensation for putting up with them. The car’s locks sounded, as if Anthea could read his mind and he couldn’t help but smirk, this woman was a real mystery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The car ride atmosphere was definitively tense, but she was used to worse than that, the Detective will thank her later, she was sure of that. Mr. Holmes wasn’t happy when he found out either, she smiled at her phone, remembering when Mycroft confronted her about an unusual spending in her work card, it wasn’t that she wasn’t allowed to use it, it was her money, but it was a hefty charge and it sent all kinds of alerts. When she told him, she donated the money he congratulated her, she wasn’t known for her altruism, she rather spend her money in clothes or travel, when she explained further he asked her to leave him alone for a few minutes, he did that when he didn't want to yell, she noticed he blushed bright red and almost stuttered. He pinched the bridge of his nose and she went away quickly. A few minutes later he caller her back and made her explain.

 

“Well sir, if I may be bold?” she said carefully.

 

Mycroft arched an eyebrow at her but made a movement with his hand commanding her to speak.

 

“I’ve noticed certain things sir, maybe you haven’t because you’re too close to the… issue… to put a name on it. I’ve noticed certain interest on both sides, so I took a leap when I found out about the charity auction and that he would be participating, I took advantage of the situation, just as you’ve taught me.” that last adulation was part of her much thought out speech.

 

“And why, pray tell, if you noticed things, as you said, you didn’t inform me first of this auction, so I could be the one to decide?”

 

“Can I speak freely, sir?” she asked again, just to be sure.

 

“You may.” he answered, an eyebrow raised as he leaned back in his chair, putting a leg over the other.

 

“You two have been dancing around each other for ages, you weren’t going to take advantage of the opportunity. Sir, you need to take matters in your own hands, he’s just waiting for you to make a move. I’m sure he will be… urm shall we say… amenable to your advances.”

 

“Really? Since when do you read people so well, dear?” he said, she had already convinced him, but he wanted to make her suffer for a bit, Anthea was more than a P.A she knew that, and sometimes she even took advantage of her position in his life, and he was completely okay with that, not that he would tell her that.

 

“I’m a fast learner.” she said and turned around, leaving the office, she had said what she needed to, now she was going to book a restaurant in a hotel preferably, a suite in the same hotel (she had high hopes, don’t judge her) and look for Mr. Holmes best suit, everything had to be perfect, it could be the only chance to finally get them together.

\-------------------

 

They pulled outside the hotel’s restaurant at 7:30pm sharp, the driver got out and opened the door for Greg and Anthea. Greg offered her his arm, but she didn’t take it, too busy on her phone to notice, he shrugged and was escorted in by the driver, Anthea close behind him.

 

“Good evening, name?” greeted them the hostess when they stepped inside.

 

Lestrade looked back, he was at a lost.  Anthea puts her phone away and smiles at the hostess, Greg thought it was the first time he had seen her smile like that.

 

“Table is under Lestrade.”

 

“Oh, the Lestrades, yeah… Mr. Lestrade is waiting.”

 

“Excuse me?” Greg said, looking at her like she just grew another head.

 

Anthea smiled a forced smiled to the hostess shakes her head discreetly, opening her eyes as big as they went.

 

“I mean…” she looked at Anthea that made a slight nudge of her head in Lestrade’s direction, hoping that the hostess would understand.

 

“I mean, we’ve been waiting for mister Lestrade, welcome, if you’d follow me, I’ll take you to your table.”

 

Anthea smiled, and started following Lestrade and the hostess, until Lestrade was no longer seeing her, then she took a right and turned around for the exit.  

\-----------------------------------

 

He shouldn’t have let himself get convinced into this, Anthea was a menace, she knew him too well, he couldn’t exactly fire her now, so she took advantage of her position a little too much. He had to give it to her though, she picked an excellent suit for him and he really liked the restaurant she chose. He put his coat on, pocketing his cellphone he felt something in his pockets, he took the object and chuckled rolling his eyes at his PA’s antics, he pocketed the cardkey to the suite and took a deep breath. Well, he shall see if that was going to be used or not. But if he had to choose...he was eager to get Gregory in his bed… or any surface if he was being honest, and he _was_ going to be honest tonight, he will follow Anthea’s advice, and stop dancing around Gregory for good.

 

He arrived early at the restaurant and approached the hostess.

 

“Table for two… Holmes.”

 

The hostess smiled and looked at her list.

 

“Urm… there’s no table in that name, did you want to make a reservation?”

 

“Would you be so kind as to check again?” he insisted. The girl smiled politely and checked again, a little slower this time to convince the gentleman he didn’t have a table.

 

“No sir, no Holmes… sorry… do you want to make a reservation? We have an opening for next Friday…”

 

Mycroft sighed and turned around, just to turn again, when an idea came up.

 

“Can you check under Lestrade?”

 

The girl smiled and nodded. “Of course, sir.” she checked and found the name quickly.

 

“Table for two, for Lestrade, will you follow me, sir?”

 

He tried not to shout in frustration, Anthea was doing this on purpose, reservations in Lestrade’s name, what was she thinking? He took a deep breath, smiled and nodded to the hostess, following her.

 

It was a good table, as per his usual choices. She never disappointed him. Now he had to wait for Lestrade, he had thought out every single world he was going to say to him, if it was true that Lestrade was interested in him, he shall find out tonight. He ordered a wine bottle, he shouldn’t be nervous, it was Gregory, they had talked a hundred times… but he really wasn’t sure how Greg would take this, he wasn’t sure even though Anthea said he would be okay with it, and his P.A wouldn’t do anything without thinking about it first.

 

When Greg reached the table and saw Mycroft he looked back to ask Anthea what was happening, but she wasn’t there, this was fucked up, the meaning of this was beyond him. He smiled to the hostess and took a sit.

 

“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft greeted him with a smile, he couldn’t believe this was happening, not even in his dreams Mycroft looked so gorgeous.

 

“Good evening, Mycroft… urm... What’s this new strategy? You can always just call me, I thought we were past the kidnappings… I always come when you call.”

 

Mycroft tried not to blush at that last statement.

 

“I… we have never had dinner before.”

 

“I know… is this some kind of practical joke?”

 

He was starting to think Mycroft had noticed his little crush and was trying to make him feel better or like an idiot.

 

“No, absolutely not, Anthea’s intentions were good.”

 

“So, this is all Anthea’s doing? You don’t have to put up with me if you don’t want…”

 

“Gregory, stop.” Mycroft cuts him off before he could say anything else. “I fear this has been confusing for you and I’m really sorry about all the fuss, Anthea does have a flair for the dramatics, she just needs the last name Holmes to fit completely in the family.” Mycroft smiled, and Greg chuckled.

 

“Yeah… it’s been confusing…”

 

“First things first, you must try the wine, I think you rather need it.” he poured Greg a cup and refilled his, he raised the cup towards Greg, smiling.

 

“For the confusions.”

 

Greg smiled. “For the confusions.”

 

They both drank, and Mycroft placed the cup on the table, while Greg took a second sip.

 

“I will just say this at once, I like you.”

 

Greg almost ends up spitting out the wine on Mycroft’s face, he had to place a hand in his mouth to prevent that, he swallowed quickly, coughing to clear his chest and looked at Mycroft that had a mildly concerned look on his face.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Are you serious? you like me? Like… like like… you, Mycroft Holmes, posh and all powerful, fancy me?”

 

“I’m hardly all powerful, Gregory, but yes, I do like like you and that’s why you’re here today, Anthea took the liberty to set us up.”

 

“I’ll have to thank her, then. “he said, smiling.

 

“Will you, now? And why is that?”

 

“Because… I like you too.”

 

“Do you, Gregory Lestrade, the very best of Scotland Yard, the most magnificent specimen of the male population, like me?” he answered copying the tone Greg used earlier with an amused smile in his face.

 

Greg beamed and nodded.

 

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

 

“Couldn’t you deduce it?”

 

“I’m afraid I was too distracted with my own thoughts, I can’t properly function when I’m around you, I didn’t notice you liked me too, yes, I’ve been a fool.”

 

“No, don’t say that, we’re having a date now.”

 

“Yes, we are… I hope you enjoy my company.”

 

“It feels nice…” Gregory said, hesitant.

 

“That it does.”

\----------------

 

If you’re wondering, yes, the cardkey was used that night when after drinking the whole bottle of wine and eating delicious food, Mycroft invited Greg up for tea, even if neither of them was interested in a cup of tea, Greg accepted. The door wasn’t even completely closed, and Mycroft was all over Greg, pushing him against the wall and kissing him like Greg’s lips were water and he was dying of thirst. Neither slept that night. Limbs intertwined, skin against skin, gentle and rough and everything in between, it was everything both had hoped for and they knew this wasn’t a one-night thing. It didn’t feel like they were rushing things, they didn’t have time to play around one another, feelings were mutual, it was something good and they weren’t going to let it go. The morning after, the redhead woke up first, he was resting his head in Greg’s chest and started tracing random patterns on the other’s chest. Greg stirred and smiled when he looked down and saw him, it wasn’t a dream then, perfect.

 

“You know I don’t always put out on the first date.” he said, voice rough with sleep. Mycroft smiled and kissed his chest, going up to kiss his jaw and then finally his lips.

 

“Well, we can always count the visits to the Diogenes, the kidnappings and the cups of coffee as dates if it makes you feel better.” he said, playfully.

 

Greg smiled and kissed him again.

 

“That’ll do.” 


End file.
